1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cosmetics and more particularly to preparations containing special esters of hydroxycarboxylic acids together with fatty alcohols and to the use of the mixtures for the production of cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical preparations.
2. Prior Art
European patent EP 0 553 241 B1 (SEPPIC) relates to the use of mixtures of 10 to 40% by weight alkyl oligoglucosides, 60 to 90% by weight fatty alcohols and optionally polyglucose for the production of emulsions. According to the teaching of International patent application WO 92/07543 (Henkel), alkyl oligoglucosides may also be used together with fatty alcohols and partial glycerides as cosmetic emulsifiers. German patent DE 19542572 C2 (Henkel) relates to the use of emulsifiers containing 50 to 90% by weight alkyl glucosides and 10 to 50% by weight fatty alcohols.
However, it has been found that known glucoside/fatty alcohol emulsifiers have to be used in relatively large quantities, particularly for the production of highly viscous creams. Unfortunately, high wax concentrations, i.e. large quantities of the emulsifier mixture, place an unwanted burden on the skin, particularly when sensorially light products are required. Another problem is that the mixtures tend to separate after comparatively brief exposure to heat. It is obvious that no consumer would want to re-purchase a product that separated irreversibly into a fatty phase and a water phase in the sun.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide emulsifiers, preferably for the production of highly viscous emulsions, which would allow the production of stable, but at the same time sensorially light products containing a reduced amount of wax components in relation to known products.